1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source assembly and a liquid crystal display (LCD) having the same, and more particularly, to a light source assembly that may facilitate the coupling and the replacement of light source units and may thus have a reduced manufacturing time, and an LCD having the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, there has been a dramatic increase in the demand for flat panel display devices, such as plasma display panel (PDP) devices, plasma-addressed liquid crystal (PALC) display panel devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) devices, since conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) devices have been unable to meet the demand for thin and large-scale display devices.
As one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, an LCD typically includes two display panels with field-generating electrodes, such as pixel and common electrodes, mounted thereon, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two display panels. The alignment of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer of an LCD may be altered, thereby adjusting the transmittance of the liquid crystal layer and displaying an image.
Generally, LCDs display images through liquid crystal molecules having transmittance that varies according to the direction and the intensity of an electric field, with light provided from a backlight assembly. Various light sources such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL), or a light emitting diode (LED) may be used in the backlight assembly. In particular, LEDs have been widely used due to their low power consumption and high luminance.
However, in order to uniformly distribute light over the entire surface of a liquid crystal panel, the luminance of LEDs must be uniformly maintained. Thus, LEDs may be connected in series to minimize deviations in the amount of current supplied to the LEDs.
If one of the LEDs connected in series becomes defective, the defective LED may adversely affect non-defective LEDs. Therefore, the defective LED should be replaced immediately. However, in the case of a conventional light source assembly having LEDs mounted on a circuit board, it may be difficult to readily replace individual LEDs, and the task may require a considerable amount of time to perform.